Superhuman durability
| image = | classification = Super-power | franchises = DC Universe DC Extended Universe DC Television UniverseFriday the 13th Halloween Marvel Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe Ultimate Marvel | films = Friday the 13th Halloween Incredible Hulk Superman: The Movie | programs = The 4400 Heroes Incredible Hulk Justice League Unlimited The Tick | comics = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 Spider-Man Vol 1 Superman Vol 1 | characters = Jason Voorhees; Michael Myers; Spider-Man; Superman; Wonder Man; Wonder Woman | related = Enhanced strength Invulnerability Superhuman strength }} Superhuman durability represents an individual's ability to withstand physical pressure. People who possess this ability possess a physical heartiness beyond that of maximum human potential. This may come in the form of direct physical contact, pressures of depth or altitude or extremes in temperature. Many alien races possess superhuman durability. Some may even be able to withstand the vacuum of outer space. Superhuman durability often comes into play in the genres of superhero fantasy as well as Manga and anime. The ultimate expression of superhuman durability is invulnerability, which means a person cannot be harmed through direct physical contact at all whatsoever. A prime example of Superhuman durability would be someone like Captain America. Though far from invulnerable, Captain America can endure a massive amount of physical punishment before succumbing - far greater than that of even the strongest athlete. Characters Races Examples of use * Captain America 110: The Hulk shakes off a blast from an ion-tripod weapon. * Fantastic Four 221: The plastoid drones demonstrated remarkable durability. They were able to combine forms to shape themselves into a tether, which the Thing used to haul the Flb'Dbi space ship out of the Arctic ice. * Ghost Rider Vol 2 81: Centurious can withstand repeated blows from Ghost Rider. * Fantastic Four 232: Diablo created an earth elemental whose physical durability was in proportion to it's size at the time (approximately 12' tall). At it's full size, it was tough enough to withstand blows from the Thing. * Wolverine Vol 2 73: Wolverine survived being blasted in the spine by Sentinel 3.14159, but it took him a considerable amount of time to fully recover from the intense blast. Appearances Television * Avengers: Avengers Assemble (Part 1) - Vision can take a hit like nobody's business. * New Adventures of Superman: The Force Phantom - Superman gets stomped on by a giant force creature, but shakes it off. * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Monster Misunderstanding - A Sando aqua monster easily shakes off Naboo blaster fire. * Super Friends: The Bride of Darkseid (Part 2) - Superman blocks Darkseid's Omega Beams with his chest. * Bionic Woman: Bionic Beauty - Brady struggling to inject Jaime Sommers with a needle. Comics * Adventure Into Fear 11 - Man-Thing endures sizable punishment while fighting Thog the Nether-Spawn. * Amazing Spider-Man 130 - Hammerhead rams the Spider-Mobile. * Amazing Spider-Man 131 - Hammerhead rams through the wall of a building. * Amazing Spider-Man 195 - Spider-Man survives being buried under a ton of rubble. * Amazing Spider-Man 300 - Spider-Man takes a great deal of punishment from Venom. * Amazing Spider-Man 363 - Carnage slams Spidey & Venom against a wall, but they get back up. * Batman 308 - The Ice Pack zombies do not feel Batman's punches. * Black Panther 1 - Black Panther shakes off a punch from an armored Aztec warrior. * Curse of Dreadwolf 1 - Werewolf abilities. * Cyberforce 1 - Impact plows through a van filled with thugs. * Doom Patrol 86 - Robotman and Rog the robot. * Ghost Rider Vol 2 81 - Centurious withstands repeated blows from Ghost Rider. * My Greatest Adventure 80 - Robotman's robot body. * Ultimate Iron Man 1 - Howard Stark tests out Nero's durability with a baseball bat. Films * Incredibles, The - Mr. Incredible's power. * Incredibles II - Mr. Incredible's power. * Spider-Man: Far from Home - Spider-Man gets his bell rung (literally), but keeps on going. * Suicide Squad (2016) - Killer Croc See also * Superhuman agility * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength Gallery Superman - Alex Ross.jpg Spider-Man break free.jpg Beast bounces off Namor.jpg Category:Superman (1978)/Miscellaneous